Elleons Tagebuch
Das sind die alten Einträge des Tagebuch des Hochelfen Elleon, bevor es neu gestartet wurde. Name: Elleon Rasse: Hochelf Aufgabe: Leitender Wissenschaftler, Insel der Dämmerung Elleon graduierte in Mysterium (Schwerpunkt auf Arkane Theorie) und machte gleichzeitig seinen Abschluss an der Velika Universität (Abschluss in Archäologie und Geschichte)? Der Jüngste überhaupt. Elleon älterer Bruder Kubel erhielt seinen Abschluß von der angesehenden militärischen Valkyon Förderations Akademie ebenso früh. Seit ihrer Kindheit sind sie unzertrennlich und Elleon vermisst seinen Bruder sehr, während er eifrig studierte und sein Bruder die Künste des Krieges erlernte. Jetzt sind beide Brüder wieder vereint und begierig darauf die geheimnisvolle "Island of Dawn" zu erforschen, welche inmitten des Ozean erschienen ist. Während Elleon seine Forschungen vorrantreibt, sorgt sein Bruder dafür, dass es auf der Insel sicher ist. Tag 1: Auf dem Weg zur Velika, einem großen Treffen. Die Gerüchte gehen wie ein Lauffeuer durch das Lager. Diesmal geht es nicht um den Krieg. Erster Pegasus-Ritt. Habe dabei fast mein Mittagessen verloren. Aber die Farben... man muss sie gesehen haben, um sie zu begreifen. Ein berauschender, einmaliger Ritt. Endlich in Velika angekommen! Nächster Halt: Arcane Kollegium. Nehme den langen Weg -- Ich glaube, ich werde verfolgt. Ein Typ mit einem dunklen Mantel. Eventuell nur eine Nervernsäge. Jetzt ist er verschwunden. Der mysteriöse Typ ist weg. Ich bin (offentsichtlich) erleichtert, aber frustriert -- Ich wünschte, ich hätten ihn genauer betrachten können. Wer beschattet mich? Wütender Historiker? Der seltsame Typ steht auf einmal vor mir -- aber wie? Entweder ich werde verrückt, oder... Auf jeden Fall, endet das jetzt. Ich werde ihn jetzt konfrontieren. Ich gehe an ihm vorbei, er ignoriert mich, ich drehe mich blitzschnell um und ziehe ihm mit einem Ruck die Kapuze ab... es ist Kubel! Aber es ist kein Streich; mein Bruder lacht nicht. Ich grinse dennoch über beide Ohren. Jedes Mal, wenn dein Bruder von der Argon Front --lebend!-- zurückkommt, ist es ein herrlicher Tag. "Aber warum die Kapuze, Kubel?" Meine Rückkehr aus dem Krieg ist ... umstritten, sagte Kubel. Keine Zeit für Kontroversen. Wir haben ein Treffen zu besuchen. Moment... "wir" haben ein Treffen? "Worum gehts bei diesem Treffen überhaupt?", frage ich, während wir durch die canyon-ähnlichen Straßen von Velika hasten. Kubel lacht. "In gewisser Weise eine Beschwerde über deine Karten." "Karten? Die aus meinem letzten Buch?", frage ich. Kubel lächelt. "Was wäre wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass du einen Turm vergessen hast?" Aber... das ist nicht möglich! Die alten Ring Türme ermöglichen Fernreisen mit den Pegasus. Aber sie sind hunderte Meter hoch. Wie kann ich einen übersehen haben? Kubel antwortet nicht mehr auf weitere Fragen. Wir ziehen das Tempo auf unserem Weg an und sind fast am rennen als wir das Collegium Arcane erreichen. Reihen von Soldaten - wahrscheinlich Veteranen wenn man sich die verbeulten Rüstungen anschaut - bewachen die Tore des Collegium. Die Arkanisten stehen draußen, gestikulieren und beschweren sich Kubel schlägt seine Kapuze zurück - die Soldaten sind sofort aufmerksam und salutieren. Es versetzt mir einen Stich von Eifersucht und ich murre: "Meine Studenten tun das nie." Mein Bruder murrt zurück: "Jedoch musst du deine Studenten nicht begraben, Elleon." Reihen von Soldaten schwingen auseinander wie ein Tor und wir treten ein. Die Türen fallen zu und es wird ungewöhnlich leise, selbst für eine Bibilothek. Der Lärm, von den von ihren Forschungen abgehaltenden Arkanisten ist kaum vernehmbar. Armee Offiziere, gut gekleidete Zivilisten (Politiker?) und ein Trio in geheimnisvollen Roben umringen einen riesigen Tisch. Alle starren Kubel und mich an. Sie winken mich zum Tisch wo ich eine Weltkarte sehe. Ich untersuche Arun als erstes (sieht normal aus), dann Shara (ebenso), aber zwischen den Kontinenten... ...mitten im Ozean ist eine Insel eingezeichnet. Aber da dort gibt es keine! Noch ist da ein Ring Turm, nicht einmal ein Kliff. Ich öffne meinen Mund, aber finde keine Worte. Kubel sagt: "Wir nennen es die Insel der Dämmerung. Und wir gehen dahin." Schon wieder "wir"! Die Offiziere und Politiker sagen Dinge wie "gemeinsame Expedition" und "Forschung und Verteidigung arbeiten Hand in Hand." Ich bin immer noch skeptisch. Ein Briefing von einem Navy Kapitän und meine Verwirrung wird zur Neugierde. Letzten Monat stieg eine Insel aus der bodenlosen See hoch. (Wie? Warum?) Kapitän Dargarish sagt das Gebäude sichtbar sind, auch ein Ring Turm. Er scheint sich zu schämen, dafür das er nicht an Land gegangen ist: "Bewohner... unbekannt." Die Navy wird eine Flotte abstellen um Soldaten und Forscher zur Insel der Dämmerung zu bringen. Mein Bruder Kubel wird das Militär Kontingent kommandieren. Jetzt spricht ein Archon, dem ich noch nie begegnet bin, über mich und meine Bücher. Er wiederholt die Worte "zwischen den Disziplinen", als wenn es aus der Mode kommt. Ich kann sehen wo das hinführt: Ich soll die Forschungen leiten. Schmeichelhaft, aber ich kann nicht wirklich sagen: "Ich denk drüber nach", oder? Neugier, Land und Karriere sagen mir ich soll akzeptieren. Entfernung und Gefahr raten mir abzulehnen ... Ich schau Kubel an und und seine Augen funkeln. Nun ist es entschieden. Wir werden auf Insel der Dämmerung gehen! Wir ziehen in drei Wochen los - ob mein Forschungsteam bereit ist oder nicht. Es gibt noch soviel zu tun... Kubel sagt, er kann nicht bleiben. Etwas über Politik, welche Einheiten mit zur Insel der Dämmerung kommen... unterdessen fangen die Politiker an zu reden. Ich wünsche, ich könnte diesen Teil der Sitzung überspringen. Sie könnten auch einfach sagen: "Stelle zwanzig Wissenschaftler ein, bringe vier Kisten Ausrüstung; Sei in 3 Wochen fertig." Nach einer Weile mache ich nachdenklichen Gesicht, dann notiere ich mein "Dream Team" der potentiellen Kollegen. Wenigstens gaben sie mir einen beträchtliches Budget ... Vier Stunden später - und 20 Minuten Hände schütteln - Ich bin aus der Tür raus. Morgen: Mehr Pegasus Flüge um Forscher anzuheuern. Muss Frühstück auslassen. Tag 2: Erste Station ist Popolion. Versuche Eria zu rekrutieren, eine erstklassige Arcanistin. Aber die Poporis haben Freude daran mich hinzuhalten. Gute Nachricht: Eria's Labor gefunden. Die schlechte Nachricht: Ich bin mit Juckpulver bedeckt. Ich weiß Poporis können nicht anders, aber dieser Juckreiz ist nicht lustig. Sobald man hinter Eria's schaurige mädchenhafte Stimme sieht, merkt man wie genial sie ist. Und sie ist genauso neugierig auf die Insel wie ich. Angeheuert! Nächster Stop: Crescentia, um den Baraka Astronom Kadu aufzusammeln. Kaptain Dargarish Bericht berichtet von leuchtenden Erscheinungen am Himmel. Die Insel interessiert Kadu, er beeindruckt mich sehr mit Wissen über Begräbnispraktiken. Sind diese Gebäude auf der Insel vielleicht Gräber...? Kadu verbringt mehrere Stunden um mit seiner Familie zu reden, dann stimmt er zu sich der Expedition anzuschließen. Zwei großartige Kolegen schon! Tag 3: Mehr Magen-entleerende Pegasusflüge. Kyrisha der Botaniker hat mir eine Abfuhr erteilt (Lehrverpflichtung), aber Belevrus der Anatomist hat zugestimmt. Mysterium Teleporter senden mich nach Allemantheia, wo ich Jehan als unseren Botaniker rekrutiert habe. Er ist nicht Kyrisha, aber sein Wissen scheint in Ordnung zu sein. Da ich in Allemantheia bin, sollte ich Mirene besuchen. Sie weiß nichts über die Insel, die Expedition, meinen Bruder... über gar nichts. Tief einatmen, Ell. Mit jedem Schritt näher zu Mirene's Villa werd ich langsamer. "Ich bin nicht nur für dich wieder zurück gekehrt, ich gehe auch noch zu einer Insel..." wird eine harte Nuss. Mirene steht am Eingang: Freude flammt in ihrem Gesicht auf, dann Schmerz als sich unsere Augen treffen. Fühlt sich an als hätte mir jemand die Tür vorm Gesicht zugeschlagen. Unser Gespräch ist kurz, extrem unpersönlich und gespickt mit Nettigkeiten. Mirene erzählt mir nichts und ich breche schließlich traurig und beunruhigt auf. Ich gehe zurück zum Mysterium, auf der Suche nach einem Teleport nach Arun. Ich durchlebe die gesamte Trennung noch einmal, allerdings wunder ich mich über ihr kurzes Lächeln. Der Teleportmeister Enithus wirft einen Blick auf meine Papier und sagt: "Ich kenne dich." Ich bereite mich auf eine weitere Runde "Nein-das-ist-mein-Bruder" vor. Enithus interessiert sich für mich, nicht für Kubel. Er redet eine halbe Ewigkeit über meine letzten Studien und wie sie ihn für sein Stipendium insperiert haben. Als Enithus für seine Langstrecken-Teleportation Forschung wirbt, wird mir alles klar. Er hat über die Expedition gehört (Wie) und will einen Job. Ich hab noch nie von ihm gehört, aber ich muss zugeben... sein Enthusiasmus ist ansteckend. Und ich weiß genug über Teleportations Theorie... er ist nicht irgendein Verrückter. Kann ich ihn anheuern? Sicher-- Ich habe uneingeschränkte Autorität für sowas. Soll ich ihn anheuern? Meine Vernunft sagt Nein, jedoch hat er einen erwartungsvollen Blick in seinen Augen. Enithus ist Teil des Teams. Habe ich gerade einen Fremden mit kaum akademischen Zeugnissen nach einem einzigen Gespräch angeheuert? Ja. Werd ich es bereuen? Hmm. Enithus (Er nennt mich schon 'Magister') teleportiert mich zu den Celestial Hügeln. Ich plane mich mit einem anderen Grabungsteam zu verdrücken. Höflich. Theoretisch werden die Soldaten meines Bruders bei der Ausgrabung auf der Insel helfen. Jedoch sind Soldaten gut darin Ruinen zu erschaffen, nicht sie zu präservieren. Vor Fünf Jahren habe ich die Runen studiert die hier auf den antiken Menhiren eingemeißelt sind. Ich ging zur Akademie, aber das Celestial Hills Projekt geht weiter. Meine Freunde sind zu höflich um nach dem Grund meines Besuches zu fragen, aber wir sprechen am Lagerfeuer über Archäologie: aktuelle Funde, neue Theorien und so weiter. Tag 4: Gespräche beginnen. Eifersucht von Forschern die wünschen sie könnten mitkommen. Freude vom Grabungsteam, als sie über ihre Löhne erfahren. Habe mit dem Forschungsleiter gestritten, Alletaian. Ich habe versucht ihm zu erklären das er neue Ausgräber trainieren kann, aber ich bekomme nur das Grabungsteam mit dem ich segel. Ich breche mit einem dutzend guter Ausgräber und einem schlechten Gewissen auf. Erinner mich daran, es bei Alletaian wieder gut zu machen, wenn ich nach Arun zurückkehre. Zurück nach Velika, wo ich die Universität nach Forschungsassistenten und obskuren Spezialisten durchsuche. Die Zeit läuft ab, aber das Team kommt zusammen. Die Ausbeute des anstrengenden Nachmittags sind zwei Archäologen, ein seefahrender Meteorologe, ein gerichtlicher Anthropologe, ein Mythologie-Historiker und vier Schreiber. Die abendlichen Interviews werden immer trockener. Schwache Lebensläufe, schwächere Intellekte. Habe einen Geomantiker und einen Kryptozoologen angeheuert. Liege hinterm Zeitplan. Unsere Schiffe werden in wenigen Tagen ablegen. Der Plan verlangt das ich mit einem kleinem, aber gutem Team gehe. Wird es ausreichend sein? Tag 5: Heute muss ich sämtliche erforderliche akademische Ausrüstung besorgen: Instrumente, Nachschlagewerke und alles Papier das ich trocken halten kann. Sextanten in dieser vom Land umschlossenden Stadt zu finden ist schwerer als ich dachte. Normalerweise löst übertriebene Überbezahlung all meine Versorgungs Probleme. Ich bekomme kurzfristig keine Referenz Bände zu kaufen. Aber ich kann sie aus der Bibilothek ausleihen und unschuldig pfeifen wenn ich aus der Tür gehe. Der Tag endet mit der Beladung des Wagens. Ich benutze jedes Synonym für "zerbrechlich" was ich kenne, aber man weiß nie was passieren wird, wenn die Räder auf der Straße sind. Tag 6: Mit der Karawane sind es zwei Tage bis zur Küste. Langsame Art zu reisen, aber ein Pferd bringt mich nicht zum erbrechen, sowie es ein Pegasus oder Teleport tut. Wir haben eine militärische Eskorte. Nicht gerade eine beeindruckende - ich habe mehr Zähne, als alle drei von ihnen. Und ihre Pferde bestehen nur noch aus Haut und Knochen. Ich fange ein Gespräch mit dem Sergeant an. Es stellt sich heraus das unsere "Eskorte" eigentlich ein Haufen Fuhrmänner ist, keine richtigen Soldaten. Alle echten Soldaten sind an der Argon Front, erklärt der Sergeant. "Aber die Anwesenheit von Soldaten schreckt vielleicht Banditen ab." Moment... "vielleicht"? Wenigstens kennen die Kerle die Strecke. Der erste Tag verläuft ohne Zwischenfälle. Wir kommen an vielen ruhigen Bauernhäusern und Dörfern vorbei. Alle verlassen? Getränke am abendlichen Lagerfeuer. Ich höre zu wie die Fuhrmänner und Ausgräber sich gegenseitig mit immer unglaubwürdigeren "Schlimmster Beruf aller Zeiten" Geschichten überbieten. Tag 7: Die Morgen Dämmerung bricht klar und hell an. Wir sollten bei Einbruch der Nacht die Küste erreichen. Ich kann die Ausläufer der Küste am Horizont. Sind die Vermesser einer Kuh gefolgt, als sie durch diese Hügel gewandert ist? Wir kommen auf der Straße gut voran, aber kommen wir überhaupt irgendwo hin? Die Silhouetten von einem dutzend Reisenden sind auf dem Gebirgskamm über uns zu sehen. Sie sind die ersten Menschen die wir sehen, seit wir angefangen haben uns durch das Vorgebirge zu arbeiten. Die andere Gruppe antwortet nicht auf unsere Rufe. Sie müssen wohl auf der anderen Seite des Gebirgskamm sein. Es sah wirklich so aus, als würden sie auf uns zu kommen. Pfeile! Die "Reisenden" waren Banditen! Die Wachen rufen uns zu abzusteigen und bei den Wagen Deckung zu suchen. Dann stürmen sie durchs Gebüsch nach oben. Als ich den Wagen erreiche, ziehe ich mein Schwert und versuche zu ignorieren wie seltsam es sich in meiner Hand anfühlt. Enithus fängt an Feuerbälle in die Büsche zu schießen. Viele Rufe bergaufwärts. Ich schaue mich um und sehe meine Leute. Keine Banditen, keine Wachen. Die Tagelöhner fangen an Spitzhacken zu verteilen. Dann warten wir. Die Wachen kehren zurück, es ist vorbei. Wir sind wohl mehr Ärger, als wir wert sind. Enithus löscht die Buschfeuer die er gestartet hat, dann ziehen wir weiter. Vor einem Jahrzent waren Banditen innerhalb unserer Grenzen undenkbar. Jetzt ist es normal, dass die Wachen nur mit den Schultern zucken, wenn wir fragen ob wir sicher sind. Die Wachen erzählen mir, dass die Banditen abgehauen sind, als die Schwerter gezogen wurden. Mit der Armee an der Front ist keiner da um sie zu verfolgen. Wir reisen nur ein kleines Stück weiter und schlagen dann früh ein Lager auf. Alle sind nervös. Enithus entschuldigt sich für die Feuer - in einer nicht-entschuldigenden Art und Weise. Tag 8: Ich habe schlecht geschlafen. Nebel liegt über der Straße, als wir das Lager abbauen. Ungefähr einen halben Tag bis wir die Küste und das Luftschiff erreichen. Wir starten unseren Abstieg durch das Küstengebirge. Der Nebel lichtet sich langsam … langsam genug als dass er immer vor uns zu sein scheint. Wieso wirken die letzten Meilen einer Reise immer am längsten? Selbst die Pferde ziehen das Tempo an, als wir in den an der Küste liegenden Regenwald absteigen. Sie schieben sich vor uns aus dem Nebel: ein Dutzend ziemlich zerlumpter Männer auf Pferden. "Zahlt mit Geld oder zahlt mit Blut", sagt ein vernarbter Bandit. Wir sind nur Reisende - kein Gold der Mühe wert", sage ich. Dann füge ich hinzu, "Und wegen Blut... nimmt euer eigenes." Jetzt starren mich beide Seiten an. Der vernarbte Bandit schaut zur Seite, dann gibt er seinem Pferd die Sporen. Wir ziehen die Schwerter und kauern uns in der Nähe der Wagen zusammen. In was hab ich uns bloß reingeritten? Unsere Wächter rammen die Speere in den frostigen Grund und die meisten Pferde spuren oder rennen kopfüber in sie rein. Dann ist es Schwert gegen Schwert. Zahlenmäßig sind wir überlegen, aber wir sind nicht alle Kämpfer. Ich führe die Forscher um die Wagen herum, während ich mit meinem Schwert so bedrohend wie ich kann. Ein paar Banditen jagen uns hinterher. Ein Feuerball von ratet-mal-wer stoppt einen. Ich bekommen einen anderen mit einem Ausfallschritt mit meinem Schwert, das ist Teil Glück, Teil Reflex. Der vernarbte Bandit ruft zum Rückzug, aber unsere Wächter lassen es nicht zu. Ihre Speere spießen die auf die fliehen. Keiner schafft es zurück in den Nebel. Einer unserer Wächter starb und zwei sind verwundet, stark genug das sie für den Rest des Weges auf den Wagen reisen. Zwölf Banditen tot - die wären wir los. Es wurde auf dem Rest des Weges nicht viel gesagt, außer betonte Kritik vom Wachcaptain an mir und meiner großen Klappe.